dareya
by shreya fan
Summary: dareya os after 2 jan 2016


hello guys how are u all iam here with a new story on dareya.

2 jan episode meine expect kiya tha ki dareya wapas ayenge

lagtha hein fwp kabhi wapis nahi lane wala.

so here iam writing an os on dareya my favourite couple.

this story based on 2 jan 2016.

the case is completed all are back to their homes.

in shreya's house

shreya is lying on bed but she is not able to sleep

shreya's pov-pata nahi daya sir kaise hein phone karu nahi wo kya sochenge . ek baar unse milkar athi hun

she gets ready and coming down.

sm- shreya beta is waqt kaha ja rahi ho

shreya- maa wo daya sir ke ghar

sf- beta iss waqt

shreya- ek bar unse milke ajaungi

sf- beta mein bhi chalo tumhare saath

shreya- are papa mein chali jaungi

sf- par beta dyaan se jana

shreya- mein jati hun maa

sm- tek hein beta jao

shreya- bye maa.

sm- aapne use jane kyu diya wo bhi iss waqt

sf- koi baat nahi mujhe apni beti par poora bharosa hein

shreya reached daya's house. but she sensed that someone is following her.

in daya's home

daya - is waqt kon hosaktha hein abhijith

abhijith- mein dektha hoon

abhijith opened the door and surprised

abhijith- are shreya tum

shreya-hesitatingly- sir wo daya sir

abhijith- ha ajao andar hein

daya- kon hein abhijith

daya saw and shocked

daya- are shreya tum is waqt

shreya- aap kaise hein sir

daya- mein tek hoon

tarika and purvi coming from kitchen

tarika- kon hein

abhijith- wo shreya ayi hein daya se milne

purvi- are shreya mein tumhare liye bhi coffee lathi hoon

shreya- are sir aap sab log

tarika - kyu hum nahi aasakthe

shreya embaressed- nahi aisa kuch nahi

suddenly door bell rings

shreya- sir mein dektha hoon

shreya was shocked

shreya- are siddharth tum yaha

sid- kyun acha nahi laga

shreya- par tum yaha kaise

sid- mein tumhe aur daya ko disturb toh nahi kiya

shreya gets angry- siddharth ye tum kaise baathe kar rahi ho

sid- toh kaise baath karoon

shreya- tum jaise soch rahi ho waisa kuch nahi

abhi- shreya kaun hein

abhi comes to the door

abhi- siddarth tum yaha kaise

sid- tum bhi yaha ho

tarika and purvi- hum bhi hein

daya also come there

daya- kaun hein yar abhijith

daya- are siddharth tum aao andar aao

shreya- siddahrth tum mujhe follow kar rahi ho

siddharth- ha

shreya- par kyu

sid- aise hi

shreya- aise hi matlab tum mujh par shak kar rahi ho

sid- nahi aisa kuch nahi

shreya- matlab wo tum ho bahut dino se mujh par nazar rakh rahi ho

sid- nahi

shreya- jut mat bolo

in the meanwhile shreya parents also come there

shreya- mummy papa aap log yaha

sm- ha beta siddharth hume yaha ane ke liya kaha aur

shreya- aur kya mummy

sf- aur isne kaha ki aapki beti galat kar rahi hein

shreya angrily-tumne aisa kaha

sid- ho wo mujhe laga ki tum daya ke sath akele

shreya slapped sid hard

shreya- tumhari himmath kaise huyi mere aur daya sir ke bareme aisa sochne ki

sid- kyun tum koi pativrata ho ya koi mahan ho

daya- angrily- siddharth mujhe laga ki tum bahut ache insan ho

shreya- mein ye shadi meri mummy papa ki khushi ke liye kar rahi hoon isliye tum jo bhi karo mein sehloongi

by saying these she saw her parents

sm- nahi shreya beta tumhari shadi hum aise insan kabhi nahi hone dunga

sf- ha beta

sm- hamare liye tumhari khushi se badkar kuch nahi hein

sf went to sid - khaan kholkar sun lo abse tum shreya ke aas paas bhi dekayi diya toh mein tumhe chodunga nahi

siddharth went from there

sf went to daya

sf- humhe maaf kardo daya beta kaash us din tumhare letter mein shreya tak pahuncha diya hota acha hota lekin mein aisa nahi kiya

daya- are uncle koi baat nahi jo huva so hogaya chodiye ye sab

shreya- papa aap kis letter ke bareme baat kar rahe hein

daya- wo kuch nahi

abhi- are yaar daya ab tho batao

daya shyly- abhijith nahi please

sf- beta hum log chalthe hein tum ajao

shreya- tek hein papa mein tarika ke ghar chali jathi hun kal subha waha se bureau chalijaungi

sm- tek hein hum chalthe hein

shreya - are abhijith sir aap kisi letter ke bareme baat kar rahe hein

abhi- wo hum log chalthe hein tum dono deklena

tarika- chalo purvi

shreya- par aap log kyun ja rahi ho

purvi- are shreya all the best

shreya- par kyun

abhijith- wo tho aapko daya bathe dega hum log chalthe hein

they all went

shreya- daya sir wo abhijith sir kis letter ke bareme baath kar rahe hein

daya- wo kuch nahi

shreya- batayena please

daya - wo

shreya- wo wo kya sir aap batayenge mein chali jaun

daya - nahi mein deta hu

daya went to his bedroom shreya also follows him

daya- ye lo

shreya starts reading the letter tears flows from eyes

shreya immediately hugs daya

shreya crying- aapne mujhe pehle kyu nahi diya

daya- wo mein abhijith ko diya tumhe dene ke liya wo kise waja se tumhe nahi diya

shreya realised that she is hugging daya

shreya- wo sorry sir

daya- par sorry kyun

shreya- meine aapko bahut hurt kiya

daya- wo sab bhul jao mein kal tumhare ghar aake tumhari mummy papa se baat kartha hoon

shreya- ab mujhe jana chahiye bahut late hogaya

daya naughtily- par tumne jawab nahi diya

shreya shyly- mein tho bahut baar aapko jawab de diya tha

daya- acha

daya comes and hug her from behind

daya- aaj yahi rukh jao

shreya- nahi sab log kya sochenge

daya- sab log ke bareme nahi tum batao tum kya soch thi ho

shreya- agar mera bas chale tho mein hamesha ke liye aapke sath rukh jathi

daya- toh rukh jao

shreya- par mummy papa

daya- koi baath nahi mein tarika ko bata dunga wo manage kar legi

shreya- par

daya- par war kuch nahi tum rukh rahi ho yaha

shreya- tek hein

daya- mein tarika ko phone karke atha hoon

daya went to make acall and come back after sometime.

shreya window ke paas khadi hoti hein

daya- kya soch rahi ho

shreya- meine kabhi socha nahi tha aap mere hojayenge

daya- lekin ab hogaya na

shreya- aap sojaye mein niche jake sothi hoon

daya naughtily- mere sath sojao na ek bed pe

shreya widended her eyes- kya nahi

daya- kya shreya har bath par nahi kehthi ho

shreya- us ke liye bahut time hein

daya- time

shreya- jab humari shadi hojayengi tab aap jo kahenge mein wo karunga

daya- tek hein tum yahi sojao mein guest room mein jake sojaunga

shreya- tek hein agar kuch jaroorat ho tho mujhe bula lena

daya- tek hein gud night.

after sometime they both slept waiting for a new begining in their life.

so guys kaise laga .


End file.
